1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a support structure for a fuel injection valve in which a nozzle part in a front end section of a fuel injection valve is fitted in an injection-valve mounting hole in an engine, and a fuel supply cap of a fuel distribution tube supported on the engine is fitted on a fuel introducing part in a rear end section of the fuel injection valve, the fuel injection valve having a first load receiving portion and a second load receiving portion along an axial direction thereof, the first load receiving portion being supported on the engine, the second load receiving portion being supported on an elastic support member which receives a set load from the fuel supply cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a support structure for a fuel injection valve is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-245168.